


Cross

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-12
Updated: 2001-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex are having nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross

## Cross

by PepperjackCandy

<http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=86102>

* * *

Title: Cross  
Author: PepperjackCandy  
Series: No   
Archive : Smallville Slash Archive, my writing at fanfiction.net Rating: PG  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Category: Angst, I guess  
Spoilers for: Jitters 

Disclaimer: I own nothing Smallville-related, or related in any other way to Clark Kent, Superman or any of the various creations of the wonderful folks at DC Comics. 

Feedback: Always welcome, either by e-mail or using the review system at fanfiction.net. 

A/N: Not really slash, except in the "they're having related dreams, so they must be soulmates" kind of way. 

* * *

That night, Clark had nightmares. 

He'd pulled Earl up and reached down for Lex. But the nausea, the fatigue, were too much for him and Lex slipped from his grasp, plummeting two hundred feet to his death. 

That night, Lex had nightmares. 

Suffering through his father putting up a family front for the reporters, hugging Lex without really touching him, feeling a shell of ice building up around himself, and all the while Lex kept watching the Kents as they were reunited with their son, no eyes on them but his as they hugged Clark warmly. 

Clark woke up. 

As his heart rate returned to normal, he remembered that afternoon, watching Lex handling the reporters, doing damage control. Grown up, in charge of the situation, doing what he did best. 

Lex woke up. 

As his heart rate returned to normal, he remembered that afternoon, how close he came to dying. And wished that Clark had just let him fall. 


End file.
